


Someone In The Crowd

by KoreQueen



Category: La La Land (2016), She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, For the Love of Shadow Weaver, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26258698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoreQueen/pseuds/KoreQueen
Summary: Desde hace generaciones los distintos reyes de Etheria se aseguran de mantener la pureza de sangre con matrimonios entre familiares. Cada tres generaciones, durante el baile de las princesas, se abren las puertas del palacio a diez personas ordinarias del reino dispuestas a participar para conseguir una cita con la princesa. Durante el baile los invitados deberán llevar máscaras para no ser reconocidos y el único contacto que tendrán con la princesa será bailar y cantar con ella “Someone In The Crowd”.Tras fallecer sus padres, la princesa Castaspella de 17 años se ve obligada a participar en el baile y escoger a una desconocida. Light Spinner, con 25 años acaba de llegar a Mystacor desde Plumería con la esperanza de convertirse en una maestra hechicera. Gracias a sus recientes logros en el reino es invitada al cortejo.
Relationships: Castaspella & Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)
Kudos: 4





	Someone In The Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> Solamente se me ocurrió esto al escuchar la canción en bucle. No he podido resistirme a escribirlo, así que lo siento porque probablemente sea una mierda. La canción “Someone In The Crowd” pertenece a la película “La La Land”. La letra de la canción está utilizada sin ánimo de lucro y todos los derechos pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

Castaspella estaba cansada, nerviosa y aburrida. Todo sentimientos que odiaba. Ella era demasiado movida, no soportaba estar sin hacer nada.

Estaba mirando a la gente en la pista de baile. Demasiados nombres que había tenido que recordar y ya había olvidado. Demasiada gente a la que sonreír y agradecerle por sus condolencias. Agradecía que su hermano fuera demasiado pequeño para estar aquí sufriendo lo mismo que ella.

Nunca le había gustado mucho ser princesa. Ella adoraba la libertad que le producía viajar. Descubrir la magia de un lugar nuevo. Por mucho que ser princesa le permitiera ir a otros lugares, siempre era por motivos políticos. Se sentía atrapada.

Las chicas del reino invitadas a la fiesta entraron no hace mucho. Había chicas de diferentes cuerpos y con diferentes vestimentas. Tres de ellas estaban hablando en una esquina. Dos eran rubias, no su tipo; la otra estaba riéndose demasiado fuerte para su gusto. Al otro lado había una chica de vestido muy ceñido ligando descaradamente con uno de los guardias. Soltó un suspiro y se encondió más en el trono. Si el resto eran igual iba a ser una autentica tortura el baile y la cita.

El resto de ellas parecían bastante normales, esparcidas por la habitación mientras se relacionaban con otros invitados. Todas menos la chica de pelo negro ondulado en el fondo de la habitación. Llevaba un traje negro con camisa granate y corbata y tacones negros. Su mascara era de del mismo color que la camisa y le tapaba toda la cara (cosa que sorprendió a Casta ya que la mayoría solo tapaba sus ojos) y llevaba varias rosas oscuras en el pelo. Trasmitía una aura misteriosa con ese atuendo y una copa de vino en la mano. 

Casta pasó todo el tiempo que pudo observándola, preguntándose quien era. La chica se giró a verla y Casta se sonrojo mientras apartaba la mirada. Antes de seguir mortificándose la música comenzó a sonar. Las 10 participantes se mezclaron entre la gente para buscar una pareja y Casta se levantó para bailar con el hechicero jefe, Norwyn. Cogió aire y se preparó para ello.

Comenzó a pasar girando por cada una de las chicas, bailando unos pocos segundos juntas y pasando a la siguiente.

Chica 1: “ _ You got the invitation _ .”

Chica 2: “ _ You got the right address _ .”

Chica 3: “ _ You need some medication? The answer's always yes _ .”

Chica 4: “ _ A little chance encounter _ .”

Chica 5: “ _ Could be the one you've waited for _ .”

Chica 6: “ _ Just squeeze a bit more _ .”

Casta empezaba a sentirse mareada y molesta y claramente lo estaba demostrando con la mirada. Una de ellas estaba muy borracha y apestaba a alcohol, otra la había pisado varias veces por lo que ya le dolían los pies y apenas acababa de empezar la canción. Lo peor era que aún no había bailado con la misteriosa mujer.

Chica 7: “ _ Tonight we're on a mission. Tonight's the casting call _ .”

Chica 8: “ _ If this is the real audition _ .”

Chica 9: “ _ Oh, God, help us all _ .”

Sintió por un momento dejaba de respirar. Su voz era sedosa y seductora y su aliento olía ligeramente al vino que había estado tomando (no tanto como el de la tercera chica). Y su frase indicaba claramente que no quería estar ahí. Castaspella no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita al ver que no era la única amargada y juró haber podido notar como la bella mujer le sonrió de vuelta.

Chica 10: “ _ You make the right impression Then ev'rybody knows your name _ .”

Todas: “ _ We're in the fast lane _ .”

Chica 9 (y todas): “ _ Someone in the crowd could be the one you need to know _ .”

Casta relajó sus músculos en cuanto volvió a bailar con ella. Sentía que se había vuelto increíblemente ligera. La mujer era más alta que ella por los tacones, pero no debían tener mucha diferencia en realidad. Se centro en lo poco que se podía ver de sus ojos verdes a través de la máscara y se dejó perder en sus palabras como si nadie más estuviera cantando.

“ _ The one to finally lift you off the ground. _

_ Someone in the crowd could take you where you wanna go. _

_ If you're the someone ready to be found _ .”

Lamentó inmediatamente perder el roce de sus largos dedos y no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en el estómago cuando recordó que tenía que seguir fingiendo que le agradaba ser una presa entre cazadoras.

Todas: “ _ you're the someone ready to be found _ .

_ Do what you need to do. _

_ 'Til they discover you. _

_ And make you more than who. _

_ You're seeing now. _

_ So with the stars aligned _ .”

\- “I think I'll stay behind.” – se animó a cantar mientras se alejaba de una de las chicas que la estaba haciendo sentir incomoda.

Todas: “ _ You've got to go and find. _

_ That someone in the crowd _ .”

Hubo una pequeña pausa en la letra donde se la obligó a buscar a la persona que había elegido. Se encontró dando vueltas en círculos buscando desesperadamente los ojos verdes. La vio, y le faltó poco para lanzarse encima de ella.

Todas: “ _ That someone in the crowd _ .”

Disfrutó del momento tanto como pudo. Estúpidamente se sentía segura en sus brazos. La mujer la miró profundamente a los ojos y Casta pudo sentir como le temblaban las piernas. Se tropezó como si hubiera olvidado como andar.

\- Cuidado. – le dijo agarrándola más fuerte y acercándola un poco más a ella.

\- Lo siento. - Contestó temblándole la voz.

La pelinegra volvió a darle una sonrisa tras su máscara y siguió bailando con más energía que antes. Todo se hizo silencio dejando solo el piano de fondo mientras esperaba a que la princesa le cantara algo a su elección.

Casta: “ _ Is someone in the crowd the only thing you really see?. _

_ Watching while the world keeps spinning 'round?. _

_ Somewhere there's a place where I find who I'm gonna be. _

_ A somewhere that's just waiting to be found _ .”

La magia del momento acabó en el cuándo la orquesta volvió a sonar. Esta vez, Casta fue arrastrada sin delicadeza de sus brazos, colocando a una muchedumbre de gente entre ambas chicas.

Todas: “ _ Someone in the crowd could be the one you need to know. _

_ The someone who could lift you off the ground. _

_ Someone in the crowd could take you where you wanna go. _

_ Someone in the crowd could make you. _

_ Someone in the crowd could take you. _

_ Flying off the ground. _

_ If you're the someone ready to be found _ .”

La fiesta terminó, y Castaspella tuvo que contentarse con el recuerdo de haber estado en sus brazos y con la promesa de sus consejeros de que recibiría un mensaje concretando la cita.

**Author's Note:**

> Planeo escribir mañana la cita de estas dos y actualmente estoy trabajando en la secuela de mi One-Shot "Midnight".
> 
> Kudos y felicitaciones se agradecen.


End file.
